


Karaocum

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And You Have The Japanese Game Show Host To Thank For That, Based On Sing What Happens, Because It's His Job, Bisexual Dean, Cas Gives Amazing Hand Jobs, Dean Does Karaoke, Exhibitionism, Game Shows, Hand Jobs, Karaoke, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Ruby Is So Done, Sam is a Little Shit, Sassy Gabriel, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Twink Castiel, Weird Game Shows, You May Wanna Keep Google Translate Handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a gag, Sam signs Dean up as a contestant on "Karaocum", a game show where players must sing an entire song perfectly while being jerked off. Dean's cocky (no pun intended), but when he gets a look at his blue eyed fluffer, he realizes he may not be as good a singer as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaocum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a link I found :,D haha.

"No," Dean grumbled, for a third time.

“Come on!” Sam insisted, a shit-eating grin on his face, “It’ll be fun! Just think- you’ll have some hot chick’s hands all over your dick! What guy says no to that?!”

“A guy who doesn’t like being molested on live television,” Dean scowled, sitting down in a chair.

“Dude, do you even know what you could win?”

“What?!”

“A burger voucher for a free year at Wendy’s, a trip to Cancun, and a thousand dollars.”

Dean frowned. “That seems a little high stakes… all for gettin’ jerked off?”

“Yup.”

“Must be rigged.”

“It’s not rigged! Trust me, it’ll be fun!”

Dean thought long and hard, and let his eyes settle shut after a moment.

“She better be god damn gorgeous.”

Sam laughed, and Dean shook his head.

-0-0-0-

One week later, Dean had registered to participate on the game show, which had a very disturbing name, by the way, and was set to compete that night. It was set in a karaoke bar, which was reserved for the show, and there were already people seated around the stage, enjoying a couple beers and waiting for the taping to begin.

"Think we'll get any hot ones tonight?" Anna asked, biting her lip as she peeked out of the curtain behind the stage. She was dressed in her sexy white, fluffy angel lingerie, or in other words... her work uniform.

"Who cares?" Ruby yawned, wearing a contrasting devil outfit, "We'll be five hundred dollars richer each again tonight, maybe more, so he could look like George Bush and I'd give him the best hand job of his life."

"What'dya mean, maybe more?" Anna frowned over at her, and Ruby rolled her eyes over, chocolate brown hair framing her face.

"Everyone knows that the more you make 'em lose it, the more you get paid after."

"Who made _that_ rule?" Gabriel, who was munching from a bowl of cherry blaster candies, muttered.

"Crowley," Ruby retorted, "He handles all the money. He says the more episodes where nobody wins, the more he doesn't have to shell out the prizes. Real douchebag, that guy."

"Why don't we all just quit?" Anna suggested, and they all looked at each other, shrugging the idea off with amused smiles.

"Hey... look at that guy," Castiel, the most reserved but the _best_ employee by far pointed out, staring at the audience. Everyone looked, and Cas sighed lustily.

"That guy with the short golden hair? He looks sexy. I hope I get him."

"That's your problem, Cassie," Gabriel sighed, "Your standards are too high. That guy probably came with an ugly brother or something."

They watched, and through the curtains, Sam could be seen slapping Dean on the back, and Gabe raised his eyebrows.

"I stand corrected... that is one tall drink of water I wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty with-"

"ON AIR IN FIVE, EVERYBODY!"

-0-0-0-

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dean mumbled under his breath, "Seriously." Sam slapped him on the back.

"You'll be great, Dean."

Dean huffed, and soon, cameras started rolling.

"Let'sa play... KARAO-CUM!" the host announced, making a little motion to accompany his intro. 

A guy named Ash Harvelle was announced first, a total stoner dude with a blonde mullet, and one _hot_ handler with red hair and pale skin came out to, er... _distract_ him as he sang.

Ash was a goner within a minute of "Knockin' On Heaven's Door," with an end score of 29%. Thank god for that too- his voice was god awful.

"Nexta, we have..." the host pronounced, "Martin Creaser! **わーい**!"

"What the hell's he saying?" Ruby hissed.

"Nobody knows," Gabriel deadpanned, kicking his feet up, "But judging by the way he's hilariously motioning at you in angry spitfire, you're up."

Ruby groaned at the small, grey-haired man she'd have to go to town on. Why'd she always get the losers?

This guy was hardly any better, lasting for two minutes through My Heart Will Go On.

_"Near... far... wherever you OH, YEAAAH!"_

His score at the end of the song was 34%.

Some British guy behind Sam and Dean cheered loudly when the song was over, claiming his ears were "dying a horrible death, simply due to the song choice."

Dean felt sweat roll down his forehead as he nervously prepared for his time. One more person before him...

This next guy had a beard and dark hair, with flitting, neurotic eyes.

"Chuck Shurley! **行こう**!" the host shouted, making a jerking motion with his hand and snickering weirdly.

Chuck stepped up, and bit his lip, selecting Right Down The Line by Gerry Rafferty. Dean expected him to be out just as fast as the others, but this guy seemed to be a fighter. As of now, this guy was running leader, able to hit the higher notes with somewhat of an ease, all with Gabriel trying his hardest to waver him.

_"I just want to say-eeeahoh..._

_this is my way of telling you everything_

_I could never say before- mmm, that's good..._

_Woman,_

_right on the line..."_

"Shit, man, I don't stand a chance," Dean whispered over to Sam, "Have you seen these babes? I won't last a friggin' minute, it's been too long, and I can't keep my voice steady when I... _ya know!_ "

Sam shrugged. "Think of the prize."

"Geez, if you're so obsessed with that, why didn't you do it?" Dean grumbled to his brother, and Sam laughed.

"Cause I knew you'd eventually cave, and I wouldn't have to."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk."

Chuck finished the song with a steady 81% score. People cheered, and Chuck exhaled, panting and wiping his face. Gabriel winked up at him, and Chuck hurried off stage.

Then, suddenly-

"Dean Winchester San!" the game show host shouted, and Dean gulped, rising from his designated seat and walking up to the stage behind the screen that covered his lower half.

" **幸運は、彼があなたのベストです** ," the host grinned at him devilishly, and in that moment, Dean wished he knew Japanese. Then his head turned, and he saw who was striding toward him...

"Holy shit," Dean muttered, watching the blue eyed man approach. When he filled out his sheet, he had checked "bisexual" with a preference for women, but never had he imagined he would get someone like _this._ This guy was a fucking model!! Dean felt a heated blush creep up his cheeks, suddenly shy and aroused and very, very vulnerable. 

"I'm gonna wreck you," Cas said innocently, smiling a little as he reached over, making sure Dean was fully blocked by the camera angle before unzipping his pants and taking him out of his boxers.

Dean was already half hard in the man's graceful hands, quickly becoming harder as Cas added lube and held his hand in position. This was all so weird, but for some reason, being so open and dangerous about this, Dean felt _good. He was actually going to enjoy this._

"Ohff..." the elder Winchester clenched his teeth together, and concentrated on selecting a song.

"God d- ahh, um... yeah, let's go with All Outta Love, Air Supply," Dean winced, and half the crowd groaned.

"Aw shut it, you winged rats, Air Supply is gold," Dean snapped, and the host quickly cut in, signifying for them to start.

All of a sudden, Cas' hand began to move up and down Dean's shaft, and Dean clutched at _something... nothing..._ as he fought to start the song at least somewhat on-key.

He successfully accomplished a couple of bars, before looking down and composing himself after seeing blue eyes blinking at him as he got jerked off.

_"I'm all out of love..._

_I'm so lost witho-O-o-ut you, oh god..."_

Halfway through the song, Dean's dick was throbbing, and Cas was trailing his nose up Dean's neck, breathing in his ear erotically. Still, Dean struggled to keep his grip on the song and not on Cas' grip on him, and was rewarded by seeing a 97% begin to climb  on the scoreboards as he kept singing.

Cas' hand slid up, down, twist, squeeze, repeat, drag, massage, tug, _oohhh..._

Dean squeezed his eyes shut at an instrumental, and he heard the cheers of a few people supporting him in the audience. Cas kept squeezing on the upstroke, and it was almost too much. He began to rock his hips forward into Cas' tight hand, imagining he was fucking into the sexy twink beside him, his belt buckle jangling on the ground with the movement of his ankles. One more stroke, and with a stuttered gasp, Dean came in hot white spurts, the spending dripping to the floor as he let out a sated breath.

This brief lapse caused his score to drop down to a 94%, but with only one verse left, Dean was confident. Determined to shake the post-orgasmic quivers, he took a deep breath, and sang as loud as he could, finishing with a bang.

And that he did, winning the competition.

Dean mopped his face up with his shirt, and as the host took over the screen again to perform whatever crazy antics he did to close out, he found Castiel eyeing his torso for a second, before those blue eyes met his quickly. There was a small smirk on his lips, and Dean left stage right, going over and stopping him before he could disappear.

"Wait... what's your name?"

"40 Jackson Place."

"Huh?"

"That's my _address_ , assbutt. Follow me home- I wanna see how good your resolve is in bed."

Dean choked through raised eyebrows, and stumbled over to Sam, who was clapping.

"Hey, congrats, Dean!" he grinned, "Though... gross, man."

"Hey, you wanted to come watch," Dean scowled, but couldn't shake the feeling of utter satisfaction and the promise of later from the guy.

"So... what are you gonna do with the winnings?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"You can take those..." Dean said absently, eyes trained somewhere else, "I think I've found my own." Dean licked his lips as he saw Cas wink at him through the backstage curtain.


End file.
